Sangre Fresca
by Pix10
Summary: La cosas, siempre cambian, no importa cuántos superpoderes tengas, nada dura para siempre.- Eso yo no lo creo.-miro el joven con desicion. Es tu destino, no el mío y tu eres el único que decide.- Nota T es por futura violencia.
1. Prólogo

Adventencia;yo no soy dueña de los personajes o de lo Jovenes Titanes, son propiedad de dc cómics.

**Prólogo **

Julio.

En aquella ciudad, siempre fue conocida por tener al _**equipo**_ de héroes, también conocido cómo los jóvenes titanes, lamentablemente nada todo dura para siempre, las cosas cambian.A pesar de qué cada uno de los miembros de aquel equipo eran considerados cómo una familia entré ellos , con el tiempo ese vínculo tan precioso, tan especial, fue roto.

Aunque ciertos miembros seguían manteniendo el contacto unos a otros y algunos seguían teniendo relaciones íntimas, ya nada era lo desde aquel día.

Todo logro, triunfo que ganaron los titanes, cada victoria, fue olvidada por el pasar de los añ famosa ciudad Jump, también fue olvidada por la gente de alrededores.

Afortunadamente había personas que aún necesitaban un impulso para ser denominadas la siguiente generación de súper héroes que protegerían a este mundo,lo que aquella ciudad necesitaba, a los siguientes jóvenes titanes.

**Atlantida.**

Todo parecía tranquilo en aquella noche,todos los guardias estaban en sus puestos, la gente estaba tranquila, sin algún tipo de preocupación o algo por el estilo, era lo que creía la reina aquella noche.

Mi reina.-dijo un joven de piel morena, con ojos azules como las aguas del océano, cabello era entre castaño oscuro y negro, algo largo pero utilizaba trenzas con un paliacate azul cielo, sus prendas eran una camisa roja de nadador y un pantalón gris hierro.-¿Me necesita para algo en especial?-Dijo el joven atlántico.

Aqualad, mi esposo requiere tú presencia, en al salon de conferencias real.-Respondió la reina,con una mirada és de aquella orden, el joven asintió y continúo con su camino.

El aun no sabía que ese cambio iba a ser para su bien y el de mucha gente en la superficie.

Cuando estaba a algunos momentos de entrar a aquel salón, Kaldur no entendía el porqué su rey le pidió tal movimiento que él hacía se sentía cada vez mas cómo la primera vez que conoció a Aquaman, ese sentimiento de inseguridad y desesperación aunque los odiaba con toda el alma,pero le trajo algo bueno y creía que estavez no seria diferente.

Al final encontró la puerta del dichoso salón y cuando la abrió noto qué Aquaman estaba hablando con alguien mas por medio del telecomunicador.

Mi rey.- Dijo el joven con respeto, mientras es inclinaba.

Aqualad, pasa toma asiento.-Una vez terminada la oración el joven siguió la orden de su rey.

Hola-Dijo el enmascarado de rojo.-Mucho gusto soy Flash, pero **cómo** eres amigo de Aquaman, puedes llamarme Wally.

Muchas gracias, el placer es todo mio Wally, nunca creía conocer a otro miembro de la liga de la justicia, aparte de mí rey.-Dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ha gracias, a veces desearía qué todos lo maleantes qué combato fueran tan educados cómo tu, así seria mas fácil escucharlos a la mitad de su discurso maligno sin dormirme.-Bromeo el corredor, provocando que ambas personas en la sala se rían un poco.

¿Discurso malignó?-Preguntó de joven híbrido.

Na, es algo del trabajo, no te preocupes te acostumbras con el tiempo.-

Bien, supongo qué quieres que te diga el porqué pedí tu presencia en este precisó momento, Kaldur.-Dijo el gobernante Atlante.

Así es, la curiosidad abunda.-

¿Flash, podrías hacerme el favor?-

Bien, ya tu compañero y rey de la Atlántida se tomo la molestia llamarme desde el fondo del mar te lo diré.Quiere que te unas a un nuevo equipo de grandiosos súper heroes llamados los jóvenes titanes.-Preguntó entusiasta el corredor.

Espere¿Usted no era uno de los miembros fundadores de los jovenes titanes?-Kaldur hizo una pregunta que hizo que la nostalgia entrara dentro de Wally, los titanes eran como su segunda familia,en especial Jinx.

Si así era, qué equipo.-Dijo con tono un poco depresivo, que afortunadamente no era tan notable para qué alguien lo notará.

¿Qué opinas Kaldur, aceptas?-Prengunto su mentor.

¿Será independiente de todo lo qué ocurra en la liga de la justicia?-

Afirmativo.- Dijo Flash.

¿Qué tan lejos queda del océano?-

No te preocupes, es una costa donde vivirás, Kaldur.-Dijo Aquaman en ese momento.

Bien, aceptó, sólo tengo una condición.- Dijo Aqualad.

¿Y cuál es, Kaldur?-Preguntó su mentor.

En cada misión que yo vaya, que no venga ningún miembro de la liga a ayudarme, excepto que sea totalmente necesario.-

No te preocupes, a mi cuando fui capturada por los chicos malos cientos dé veces nadie me ayudo.-Dijo Flash en un tono muy despreocupado.

Aqualad le dio una sonrisa optimista como señal de aprobación.

Kaldur, quiero qué sepas que tú siempre tendrás mi apoyo sin importar qué pase.-Le puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

Muchas gracias no lo decepcionaré.-Dijo en un tono seguro y muy sereno.

Bien chicos, como no me gusta ser alguien de sobra me iré, adiós.-Con esta frase terminada Flash se desconecto de la línea.

Bien, al menos supongo que necesitarás ayuda para empacar todo lo que necesitas.-

Gracias, apreció su interés.- Dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación para dar paso a la siguiente etapa de la vida de Aqualad como miembro de los titanes.

**Manchester**, **Alabama**

En una de las casas de los suburbios habia un joven de cabello castaño claro, con camisa blanca y jeans negros que corría de un lado a otro por toda su en su maleta casi literalmente todo lo que veía.

Supongo que eso es un si.-Dijo Wally West.

Si.-

Empacas todo lo necesario.-

Por supuesto.-

¿Cepillo y pasta dentales?-

Aqui-Se los mostró.

¿Suficiente ropa interior extra?-Un poco raro de preguntar pero necesario.

Si.-

¿Traje de chico flash?-

Bart, le enseño el traje y sus gogles.

Excelente nos vamos mañana en la mañana.-


	2. Prólogo parte 2

**Bien esta es la segunda parte del prologo, y si se lo preguntan el Aqualad que utilizare será el segundo(Verdad YJ) y utilizare al segundo chico flash Bart Allen.**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Parte 2**

¿Entonces que opinas Damián te unirás a los Titanes?-Pregunto su padre.

¡No voy a unirme a ningún jodido equipo!-Respondió enojado. El creía que su propio padre lo estaba degradando a solo un soldado más, si tan solo el no fuera tan insolente como Talía, su madre.

Robin entiendo que tal vez no te entusiasme la idea como tal, pero créenme te encantara con el tiempo.-Dijo en un tono optimista Ala nocturna.

¡Cierra la boca Grayson!-

Damián, compórtate .- Ordeno su padre.

Esta bien, Batman lo entiendo.-El no quería admitirlo, pero los Titanes fueron como su segunda familia. Claro aparte del murciélago por supuesto.-Tal vez sea solo cuestión de tiempo.-

¿Quien necesita a un cutre equipo de segunda?-

Damián.-

Sabes que digo la verdad, tu eres mejor que todos tus compañeros de la Liga de Justicia.-Ese chico tenia tatuada la palabra insolencia en su rostro.-El es demasiado débil, por eso necesita gente a su alrededor. No es nadie sin su precioso equipo.-Esas palabras le recordaron tanto a los momentos con los muchachos que aun seguían perseverándose dentro de su mente como buenas memorias. Eso si le había dolido a Ala nocturna.

¡Ya basta¡-Ordeno el caballero de la noche.-Vas a ir mañana en la mañana a la torre de los titanes y te unirás a ellos quieras o no.-

No es justo.-Empujo a Ala nocturna con gran enojo-Todo esto es tu culpa Grayson.-

Yo no fui el que le contestó de esa manera a Batman.-Respondió sin pena, ni gloria.

Damian salio de la cueva sin ningún reproche.¿Qué se le iba a hacer a ese muchacho en el futuro?Sin lugar a dudas el chico en cuanto tomará la capa, incendiaría toda ciudad Gótica, en menos de un segundo.

Lo siento no quería que esto ocurrió de esta manera Bat.-Se disculpó Ricardo.

No sabes cómo es el, lo metes a un nuevo equipo, hace algún tipo de berrinche o se quiere sentir el líder, sin siquiera saber o conocer sus compañeros de equipo, sólo por que yo, soy su padre.-

Eso me suena como un buen argumento en mi opinión.-

...-El se quedo callado.-No, no lo es en lo absoluto.-

...

Aaaaaahhhhh.-

Vaya, vaya tenemos aun pequeño pajarito fuera de nido.-

...

Fin de la segunda parte.

Veran estos meses he tenido ciertas complicaciones para subir el fanfic, pero les prometo que seré más constante.

También, le aviso que Helena será la hermana mayor de Damián, para evitar confusiones y bueno si esto será una especie de mezcla entre multiuniversos de Dc.(eeehhh Young Justice)

Batman,Ninghtwing,Robin,Young Justice and Teen Titans from Dc cómics.


End file.
